


A knot of trouble

by Kalech



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalech/pseuds/Kalech
Summary: It wasn't the first time Slade's dick got him into trouble and it wasn't gonna be the last.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 233





	A knot of trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the help, OA. Mwuah, ily.
> 
> Note: I'm not really into the whole "intersex omegas" so no slit for Bruce, sorry.

The first thing Slade became aware of was a scent. Warm and earthy, with a hint of spice and aftershave, that mingled perfectly with his own sharper alpha scent. The second thing he noticed was a deep omega purr in his ear, except where he was used to the sharpness of his enhanced senses everything now felt… Slow. Sluggish. Like he was encased in mud, trying to swim his way to the surface.

The third thing he— finally—noticed was that he currently had his jaws locked in someone’s flesh. The last rush to proper consciousness came like a pail of ice water dumped over his head and Slade jerked back violently, staring at the strand of saliva connecting him to a vivid bite mark.

For a moment he just stared, before his brain finally caught on and he slowly eased out a breath and licked his lips. The bite was nowhere near a scent gland, it was just in the meat of the shoulder on… On... 

Batman. Wayne.

He was on his fucking hands and knees on the floor with Batman under him. The cowl was off and his suit basically ripped open at the throat. Wayne was looking glassy-eyed and pleased, if sweaty. He was still purring contentedly, a sound that was nudging at the center of Slade’s chest, making him want to return the sound with a rumble of his own. This made no fucking sense-

Slade’s breath hitched. Slowly he tore his eyes away from Wayne’s flushed face to look down. Namely, at the spot where he was currently buried to the root in Wayne’s body. Apparently his brain hadn’t kicked into gear at all since it had failed to notice _that he was buried balls-deep in Batman’s ass._

Pleasure came rushing in fast enough to make him dizzy because _oh_. Wayne was hot and tight, everytime he breathed he squeezed around Slade’s cock and he could swear he could feel the purring in-

The purring abruptly cut out. Oh shit.

Slade managed to look away from the sight of Wayne clenching down on his knot to look the man in the face. His eyes had cleared and were instead narrowed in suspicion… And anger.

That was a seriously pissed off omega, but the way he looked… Face flushed, hair sweat slicked and wild like he had been tearing at it, lips bruised…

Slade’s cock gave a twitch. Evidently hard enough that Wayne could feel it too because his lips immediately peeled back to show his teeth. It was quickly becoming clear that Slade was approximately three seconds away from a fist in his teeth so he did the only thing he could think of. He clamped his hands down on Wayne’s hips, pressed their hips together hard enough to make the man give a choked noise, then rolled them over so that Slade was on his back with Wayne straddling him.

Hopefully not having an armoured meta hovering over him would make him a little less threatened and a little less inclined to introduce Slade’s teeth to the back of his throat. For all the Batman abhorred killing, he didn’t exactly pull his punches.

He meant to say something about Ivy, to explain or hell, maybe even to apologize. This seemed like one of those rare situations that called for it. That was however, not what his traitorous brain decided to actually say.

“So… Come here often?” he said instead, voice rough. Wayne, who had steadied himself by planting his hands on Slade’s chest, drew back with a huff and gave him an incredulous look. Straightening up to increase the space between them however he could. Slade firmly told himself that he was _not_ disappointed.

“Shut up, Slade.” Wayne ran his fingers through his hair and scowled, probably only just realizing that the cowl was off. He was also shifting his weight subtly, feeling out the weight of Slade’s cock inside of him. He still looked pissed off, but a careful inhale didn’t reveal any significant anxiety in his scent. He still smelled… Warm.

“So we’re on a first name basis? Can I call you Bruce then? Considering the circumstances…” He smirked, running his hands down the firm thighs bracketing his waist. Wayne scowled again.

“No.”

Bruce it is then.

The alpha part of Slade’s brain was missing the earlier closeness when they had been wrapped together. He wanted Bruce relaxed and pressed close. Not five hours earlier he had been busy carefully snapping a man’s neck, methodically inflicting injuries fitting a fall down the stairs. Broken wrist from trying to catch himself as he fell, everything the police might look for. Now he was basically whining because the omega he was knotting didn’t want to cuddle. Jesus.

“If it helps… I didn’t mean for this to happen. Ivy… “ He let the sentence trail off with a shrug. Bruce sighed, rubbing the bite mark on his shoulder. The blush still hadn’t left his face. It was a good look on him.

“I know,” he replied, rubbing his forehead. “I’m just… This is taking a while.” Slade quirked his lips, not pressing him over the change in subject.

“Side effect from the experiment,” he said instead. Bruce’s hand fell away to stare at him.

“You’re not serious. What part of it required you to have a _longer knot_?” Bruce looked incredulous and Slade barked out a laugh. It didn’t hurt that it made Bruce clench down on the knot in question when Slade shook under him.

“It wasn’t on purpose. Everything just got a… Boost,” he said, face stretched into a shit-eating grin. It was kind of a serious simplification, but it more or less summed up the result.

Bruce huffed again, rubbing his neck. He looked like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Slade still had his resting on Bruce’s thighs, trying to satisfy the instinct for closeness. Bruce on the other hand, didn’t look especially comfortable sitting up, ramrod straight.

“Bruce,” he murmured. Blue eyes reluctantly flicked to meet his single one. “This can’t be any more comfortable for you than it is for me. Let’s forget any rivalry and all that shit until we separate. We’re already stuck anyway, there’s no point making it harder for ourselves. I won’t hold it against you, if you don’t hold it against me.” Slade was reaching out, oh-so-gently tugging on Bruce, encouraging him to lie down. Something unreadable passed over his face before he gave in, slowly letting Slade pull him down on his chest. It wasn’t perfect, not with the suits in the way, but it was good enough. Definitely not the best position to be in on a floor, because Bruce’s joints would undoubtedly be killing him by the time they could get up. It made him wish that they had been chest to back, so he could’ve stretched Bruce out on his side. Curled around him.

He slid his fingers up Bruce’s thighs, feeling the tear in the seat of his trousers that revealed bare skin. He was dying to slide his fingers closer, to feel where Bruce’s rim was stretched around him and to squeeze his ass in his hands. Wanted to see Bruce’s body take him in. But as soon as his gloved fingertips encountered skin, Bruce gave a warning growl in his ear and Slade withdrew his hands, chuckling.

The memory of Bruce, face flushed and sweaty with the scent of his slick and arousal hanging heavy in the air, was not going to leave Slade’s mind anytime soon. He had known Batman was an omega, had known his real identity for a few years which Bruce had even been aware of, but he had never really paid attention to that aspect of him. Alpha or omega, it made no difference to him. All he was concerned with was how difficult an opponent someone would be. But mostly he just tried to stay out of trouble in Gotham if possible, because having a gaggle of bats chasing him around town wasn’t his idea of a good time.

This though… This was definitely a good time. And Bruce was the best kind of omega, the kind that could kick Slade’s ass. He hummed thoughtfully to himself, lips pulling into a smile.

“Next time, let’s do this in a bed.”

That earned him a punch in the ribs, but it was worth it. After all, he wasn’t hearing a no.


End file.
